


Of Passive Agression and Protectiveness

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Protectiveness, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: shane is the only one allowed to be an asshole to ryan





	Of Passive Agression and Protectiveness

**Author's Note:**

> first published ryan/shane fic and it's pretty much a drabble lmao. i hope it's not...too terribly ooc, i'm still figuring out how to write them + their dynamic
> 
> i hate when people say this, but: can be read as platonic if you so desire
> 
> not beta read, just used an online grammar and spell check site

For once, the location they were shooting at wasn't abandoned. It was an old home owned by a twenty-something year old named Mark who thought ghosts were a bunch of bullshit and only let them record for the night for the cash offered. Things went smoothly at first, Mark stepping back to let them set up before he sat on his couch while Ryan and Shane sat across from him on a love seat, squished together.

“So, why'd you buy the house?” Ryan asked curiously, leaning in a bit.

Mark shrugged, “It was close to my work, and pretty cheap because of the history. Everyone thinks this place is cursed or something, but it's just an old rickety house.”

Shane couldn't help but let out a soft snort, quieting at the look Ryan sent him. “You're familiar with the history then? Does that make you uneasy?”

“Sure, a whole family and their pets getting murdered by someone that had been secretly living in their house for months? That's fucked up, but I don't believe that their...spirits or whatever are still in the house.” Mark said, bouncing his knee.

Ryan hummed thoughtfully, brows furrowed, “This is said to be the most active house in the entire state...have you experienced anything you can't explain? I've heard laughter of the two children can be heard sometimes.”

Mark laughed, shaking his head, “I've lived here for nearly a year and haven't experienced anything that can't be logically explained.” He said, looking amused. “Honestly? I think people that believe in paranormal shit have a screw or two loose, you know? When you die, you die. That's it. There's no soul to stay behind, as romantic of a notion it is. It's all bullshit, and people that believe it should go outside or something.” He laughed.

Shane could see where this guy was coming from, really, and on any other occasion he would've laughed along, but... Ryan's face was looking pretty red. His lips were pursed and brows furrowed, looking like he had bitten into a lemon. Shane felt something twist his gut. No one was allowed to be an asshole to Ryan unless it was Shane himself, and even then he had never said something like Mark just had. He wasn't unnecessarily cruel to Ryan.

“You know, Ryan has captured some pretty convincing evidence.” Shane spoke up, sitting up straighter.

Ryan looked to him in surprise, pinched look vanishing and replaced with a hesitant smile and bright eyes. Shane didn't melt under his hopeful gaze, but it was near thing.

“Really?” Mark asked, raising an eyebrow and sounding, well, how Shane sounded whenever Ryan made him listen to what he thought was ghosts talking.

Shane bobbed his head, “Oh, yeah. If anyone is going to get proof that ghosts exist, it's going to be this guy.” He said, slinging an arm around Ryan's shoulder. Shane stared Mark down the entire time, just daring him to say anything more.

Mark backed down, “Well... okay.” He murmured uncomfortably.

“Great!” Shane chirped, suddenly smiling. “Ryan, let's go check out the rest of the house, huh? We'll find a spooky spot for you to read off the history of this place.”

Ryan nodded, standing up after thanking Mark for letting them interview him. It wasn't until he followed Shane towards the back of the house that he spoke up: “Shane, you didn't have to do that.”

“Do what?” Shane asked, feigning innocence even as his arm slipped back around Ryan's shoulders.

“Stick up for me.” Ryan said with a snort, “I'm a big boy I can handle someone having a different opinion on something.”

Shane shook his head, “Mister Mark back there didn't just have a different opinion, he was being an asshole.”

Ryan threw his head back and laughed, pressing closer to Shane's side, “And, what, only you're allowed to be an asshole to me?” He asked, teasing.

“Yes.” Shane answered seriously.

Ryan's smile faltered, some color returning to his cheeks, “Well...thank you. He was being an asshole.”

Shane smiled softly, “I'll always have your back.” He promised, stepping away.

(When they finished recording and work resumed like normal, Shane would sometimes catch Ryan replaying the footage of Shane sticking up for him. Shane never teased him about it, just smiled and settled at his desk, pretending he didn't notice when Ryan hurriedly exited out of the clip, cheeks flushed. It was enduring as hell. )

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: come said hi or talk to me about shane/ryan at my tumblr: lambshane ( it's my side blog, i post edits there too! )


End file.
